It is well known in the art to provide chafing dishes including a support frame for supporting a food tray, a detachable cover or lid, and a heat source. Also, when the food is to be served hot, it is common to place a petroleum-based gel within a can which is commonly referred to as “sterno,” or analogous burners, underneath the tray. The tray may be filled with water, and dishes or smaller trays containing the food are placed in the heated water. Alternately, the tray may be directly filled with the food. Typically, however, the support frame only supports the disposable food tray, while the cover or lid is not supported by a frame.
Therefore, there is a need for a chafing dish that has an upper frame for supporting a food cover which is pivotally connected to the lower frame, and is nestable with and pivots relative to the lower frame in alternate embodiments, in order to overcome the present shortcomings with current chafing dishes and support frames.